


Sink Deeper Into Me

by cherrymartini



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Drug Use, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning (pot), Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymartini/pseuds/cherrymartini
Summary: Girl Stiles gets fucked by Daddy Derek... this is shameless porn.OR"Look at you. So fucking good for me, bet there's nothing I couldn't make you take, nothing I could shove up that greedy little cunt, nothing I couldn't have you dripping and crying on."There's slick running down my thighs and you're fucking into me like you want me to choke on it.





	Sink Deeper Into Me

I'm sitting between your spread legs, arm resting on your bent knee while I lean forward to roll another joint, shivering as the movement changes the pressure inside me.  
You're leaning on my back, one arm wrapped loosely around my waist, fingers tapping aimlessly on the remote, while the other traces lazy patterns along the inside of my thigh as you wait.  
My fingers falter every time you drag your lips along my shoulder and you're chuckling darkly into the back of my neck, nosing along my hairline and nipping at my ear.  
"What's taking so long babygirl?" You're asking like you don't know exactly how distracting the line of heat pressing into my back is, like you don't know my hands are shaking in time with the way you just kicked up the vibrations.   
I bite my tongue, I know better than to respond to such obvious baiting. 

You're sliding your rough palms down over the soft skin of my inner thighs and up to rest in the creases where they meet my hips, framing my smooth mound.  
I'm twisting the top of the J and letting my legs fall open as I lean back against you. Your grip tightens and you spread my legs apart, pulling them up and over where yours are splayed, baring me to the cool air of the room.   
The movement has your cock sliding between my cheeks and nudging against the plug and I can't help the whimper that escapes.  
"Did you just make a noise, princess?"  
I shake my head but your hands are already reaching down between our spread legs to grab the remote and bulb connected to the cords coming out of the vibrating plug in my ass.  
"You know the rules, little girl. Left or right."   
I can't tell which hand has what and my voice shakes when I reply, "Right." 

It's barely a whisper but I can feel the way you grin against my throat as you bring your right fist up and open your hand to show me the round, black rubber bulb resting in your palm.  
Fuck.  
I probably could have handled the increased vibrations but I'm already so full and so open, split wide around the plug and the spreader you worked into my cunt.  
"Wanna light that first, sweetheart?"  
Your lighter's leaving lines in my fingers where I'm still clutching it like a lifeline.

I nod shakily against your shoulder and pull myself up enough to light it, shifting the plug again and coughing in surprise. I take a drag and lean back against you, holding my breath and tilting my mouth up to meet yours, your lips catch on mine and I've only just begun to exhale as you close your fist around the bulb in your hand and the already inflated plug expands further.  
You squeeze it twice, 3 more times and I'm squirming in your arms, arching and pushing back against you, biting weakly at your jawline.  
"That's it," your voice rumbles low in my ear, "You're being such a good girl. Taking it so well for me."

There's a dark smear of ash along my collarbone where it's fallen from the forgotten joint in my hand and you lick your finger and sign your name in the streak.  
I want to laugh but all I can do is take slow, measured breaths around the way I'm being forced so open.  
You're pressing the lighter back into my trembling hand and sucking hard on the spot where my neck meets my shoulder, leaving a longer lasting sign of possession than your smudged signature.  
Your free hand is trailing over the curves of my ass, kneading and squeezing as you go, sliding your fingers over the stretched skin, still puffy and hot from the time you spent painstakingly finger fucking me looser and the hours spent held open around the hard plastic. You take hold of the flared base and tug gently while you guide the joint back to my lips, wrapping your hand around mine and flicking the lighter.

We've shared two draws, tongues sliding together and breath mingling in the sliver of space between our lips while you pushed and pulled at the plug, too round now for you to be able to thrust it.  
Your hands move to my hips and you're lifting me up and back, making me pull my knees up to bracket your thighs and pulling me down onto your girth. The head of your cock pushing the spreader into my gspot and kissing the end of my channel as you bury yourself balls deep in the slick heat of my cunt. Your hips push the bulbous plug deeper into my ass and I'm biting my lip to keep from crying out at the way you've never had me like this before.  
Splayed out and split open under your gaze, impaled on your cock, and shaking apart at the stretch in my ass.  
"Look down, little girl. Look at how bare you are, look at the way I've got you on display for me." You're rolling your hips as you speak, voice and movement meeting in a hypnotic blur of too much, not enough. "Anyone could walk in right now and you'd have nowhere to go, no way to hide. You be trapped here, no choice but to let them watch you writhe on my cock. To see just what a perfect little slut you are for me." You're grinding hard against me now, making sure never to pull out enough for me to take a real breath. "To see just how beautifully you take it for me. Like you were fucking made for it."   
You punctuate your sentence with a brutal thrust and I'm crying out in overstimulation. I bite my lip as soon as the sound escapes but it's too late, you're settling me in your lap, pulling me all the way down onto your cock. You kiss your way up my neck to let your lips brush the shell of my ear when you ask, "What'll it be, babygirl?"  
I shake my head, I'm afraid to choose the bulb again and you know it. The vibrations kick up another notch and you're still tugging at my earlobe with your teeth.  
"Want Daddy to choose for you?"  
I hesitate, fist clenched around your lighter and eyes squeezed tightly shut against the choice. You guide the joint back to my lips, peeling back my fingers and taking the lighter from me, sparking it and waiting.  
"Just breathe, princess. That's it, that's my good little whore."  
I take a draw, pulling the smoke deep into my lungs and holding my breath while you pick up the bulb.  
My exhale is a sob and it's too much, this is it, the limit to what I can take but still your hand is closing around it. The first four pumps have me crying out and the next four have me babbling, twisting and crying on your cock. I'm telling you I can't take it, telling you it's too much, begging you to do something, anything, everything but stop.  
It feels like being fucked by your fist and my tears are falling freely, sliding over my jaw and down my throat until only the first letter of your name remains.

"Oh fuck." You drop the bulb and the awe in your voice makes me want to preen, to present myself for your appraisal. You put one hand on my pussy, the other on my throat, and pull me flat against you, forcing your cock and the plug as deep at they'll go. "You're making a lot of noise, little girl." Your fingers slide through my folds and pinch at my clit. "Left or Right?"  
I'm shaking and this time I relight by myself, taking a too deep draw and desperately trying to buy time, desperately trying to keep from shattering in your arms. You wait for me to breath out, to put my fingers to your lips in offering, to bring it back to my own.  
You wait for my second breath, the one I always hold, before asking again. "Left or right, sweetheart?"   
I'm shaking my head into the kiss even as you're breathing the smoke from my lungs.  
You slide the tip of your middle finger into my slick heat, forcing your way up alongside your cock and I'm sobbing. Tiny, broken noises that sound like your name.

"That's one, babygirl. Tell me no again." Your voice is quiet, laced with steel and you're not bluffing.   
I take another drag and it's down to the dregs, harsh enough to have me coughing, convulsing around you, and you sink your index finger in alongside the middle and growl into my ear. "I'll ask you a third time." You tell me, ring finger rubbing against the thin band of skin separating it from your cock. "Left or Right?" You force it in beside the other two, curling all three around the base of the spreader, knuckles digging painfully into my gspot while you slowly drag your cock out and back in.  
"Right." I sob, voice wrecked and strangled, and you gently pull your fingers from my aching cunt.  
"Good girl." You whisper in my ear, brushing slick fingers over my throbbing clit. "Shh little one, you've been such a good girl." Your hand on my throat is rubbing soothing circles into my jaw, fingers sliding around to bury themselves in my hair.

I'm still crying, hiccuping little sounds of desperation that I'm trying to stifle in your neck, contorting my body in an impossible attempt to hide from the sensations wracking my body.  
You're still brushing soft fingers over my clit, tapping in random patterns and drawing figure eights around my folds. "But even princesses need to be punished." Your hand clenches in my hair, dragging my head back sharply, pulling my face from your neck. "Make as much noise as you want, slut. I wanna hear how much this hurts." Your voice is dark and I'm clenching my eyes shut, fear and humiliation sending a fresh wave of heat down my spine.  
You pull your hand away from my pussy and I try to figure out if I can take even one more squeeze of the pump without permanent damage. I'm begging now, a steady stream of "Please Daddy, I can't, it's too much, too much." I'm shaking violently and your grip tightens in my hair, "Please, please I can't, please Daddy, no." The last word is barely out of my mouth when your hand is back, delivering a stinging slap to my bared cunt.  
"What did I tell you about the word no?" You end the question with another slap, my echoing sob breaking into a moan as you thrust your hips. "Open your eyes, little girl."  
I do as you say, forcing my eyes to focus on our reflection in the dark screen.   
Another slap. I watch the way it connects, the way I'm pinned, spread eagle against you, stripped and spread open and speared on your cock. It stings, but worse is the burn that follows, the fire that doesn't turn sweet until you thrust your hips up into me again.  
You rain down slaps onto my burning pussy in a steady rhythm, timing your blows with the thudding beat of my pulse pounding in my ears. "Still watching, princess?" You're fucking up into me with intent now, grinding your cock deeper into my softness and forcing the spreader to push my pussy lips further apart.  
The picture we make is fucking obscene, but it isn't the streaked mascara or the way you have me on display that I can't look away from, it's the way your hand has slid back from my hair to my jaw and you're holding it in place, making me watch our reflection while your gaze is locked on me. Locked on that way I've abandoned any pretence of pride and am writhing shamelessly, begging with every desperate thrust of my hips.  
"One day I'm gonna fucking film this," you're still punctuating your sentences with harsh smacks, still grinding up into me, and I'm still crying. "Put the camera right there so I can watch how fucking perfect you look on my cock." My mouth is hanging open, panting wetly around the fingers you slid over my jaw and past my lips to rest on my tongue. "I'm gonna get you all stretched out and worked up, get my cock so deep you can taste it, and then I'm gonna fucking break you on it."  
It's a promise wrapped in a threat and the whisper in the back of my head is praying you keep it. I've left myself behind and I'm floating, flying and falling and fracturing into quivering pieces.   
"I'm gonna film the way you're a filthy little slut for me, the way you spread your legs and beg for it like a bitch in heat. I'm gonna get it all and then I'm gonna put that gaping, stretched out hole in the air and fuck you again while you watch." You deliver a final blow to my burning cunt, "Face down like good little whores should be."

You pull your hands away and I'm falling forward, falling off your cock and onto my face, ass still in the air in a perverse yoga pose. The cords from the plug are running down my leg and the muscles are twitching at the way it's still vibrating on high and inflated to the size of your fist.  
You run gentle fingers over the flared base before gripping and tugging, watching my ass struggle against the sheer impossibility of the plug's inflated size.  
The sound I make is inhuman, a lost whimpering that has your blood burning hotter and your palm connecting with my ass with a solid smack. You grip my hips and pull me straight back onto your cock, burying yourself to the hilt and then pulling back off to land another heavy slap to my flushed cheek, this one glancing off the plug and making me yelp before you're thrusting back in.  
You build a rhythm, alternating palm and cock, and the steady assault has me shuddering and boneless, slumped on my face and teetering on the edge.  
"Daddy?" My voice is muffled my the sheets and my own cleavage and your rhythm doesn't falter. I try again, "Please Sir, please I can't, I need." I'm stuttering, stumbling over my words, and I don't know what I need, but you do.  
"Not yet, princess." You've buried yourself in my cunt and are pushing my cheeks together, pulling them apart, rubbing your thumb over the black plastic. "I'm not quite done with you yet."  
You follow the cords down to the bulb and pick it up, making sure I can see your fingers wrapped around it.  
"Remember your word, little girl?"  
I nod, mouth opening and closing silently around the shape of it. I nod again.  
"Wanna say it?"  
I shake my head, closing my eyes and pressing my hips back in supplication.  
You tighten your fist around the bulb and it's just one pump but I feel every millimetre like it's an inch. I turn my face into the sheets and let my mouth fall open, gagging myself on cotton stained with my tears, saliva and smeared makeup.  
You keep going, slow, steady pumps and I'm convulsing on you, fucking myself on your cock while you watch the way the skin of my hole gets smooth and shiny with the stretch you don't bother to give me time to adjust to.  
"Look at you. So fucking good for me, bet there's nothing I couldn't make you take, nothing I could shove up that greedy little cunt, nothing I couldn't have you dripping and crying on."  
There's slick running down my thighs and you're fucking into me like you want me to choke on it. Pushing my face further into the sheets and gripping my hips like you want to leave bruises in the shape of your handprints. I wouldn't mind if you did.  
"I bet you'd roll over and stick your cunt in the air, legs spread, for any asshole with a big cock and a firm hand. Bet you'd take them two at a time, three maybe. What do you think, slut?" You pull me off your cock and thrust four fingers straight into my dripping cunt, "How about I find a couple of guys to shove their fat cocks into your tight pussy, to fuck you like pistons. Have them hold you down while I fuck your throat, choke you on my cock until it's wet enough to drive it into your tight little hole." You're playing with the rim again, hooking a finger inside and stretching me wide enough for you to see my inner walls spasming around the plug. You land another smack on my ass, the cooling skin turning fiery again while you resume your earlier rhythm. "I wouldn't even stretch you first, just a couple of quick fingers to slick you up. Never seen anything prettier than the way you fucking cry on my cock."  
I'm whimpering into the sheets and arching my hips to meet your thrusts. I'm so close, pleasure and pain have merged into a bittersweet inferno that has me burning from the inside out.  
"You're so fucking desperate for it, such a filthy little whore, I bet you'd let me wouldn't you, let me fuck right into your tight little ass with barely enough prep to keep you from tearing."  
I'm nodding, thrusting my hips back wildly.  
"Bet you'd let me find a couple of strangers to fuck you."  
I'm shaking my head now, my whole body rocking in denial.   
"No," I whisper, "No Daddy, not strangers. Only you." I'm still chasing release, thrusting myself onto your cock.   
"What was that, little girl?" You slam all the way in and plaster yourself to my back to growl in my ear. I'm writhing with the way this new angle pushes every button I have, the bulb's back in your hand and you give it a warning squeeze, "Answer me, slut."   
"Only yours."  
"Only my what?" Your voice is dangerous and two more quick pumps have me hyperventilating and dragging myself off your cock, the pressure's too much and I'm begging you to stop. You ignore me, slamming your cock back into my cunt like it belongs there.   
Two more pumps and I'm sobbing so hard I can't breathe.  
"Speak bitch, only my what?" You give the base of the plug a rough shove and I scream, soundless and agonised.  
"Whore." I sob, "Only wanna be a whore for you."  
You slam back in, pressing the button on the bulb. The sudden change is enough to bring me right to the edge, your cock plunging into my cunt as the air leaves the plug in a rush. The rush of relief as the pressure in my ass is suddenly gone is enough to tip me over as you whisper permission in my ear.  
"Come for me princess."  
My wet heat clenches and spasms around you with the force of my orgasm, milking your cock and begging to be filled with your cum.  
"Good girl," you say as you thrust into me, "My perfect little fucktoy."  
You're fucking me too hard, too fast for the way I'm still an oversenitized mess of aftershocks, lost in the relentless pursuit of your own release. "Gonna fill you up with my cum, paint your insides with it, get you fucking filthy with the proof of what you do to me."   
My ass is trying to clench around the plug, working to keep it in place now it's shrunk to a 6th of the size you had me stretched around.  
You're drilling into me like I'm just a hole for you to use for your own, singleminded pursuit of pleasure, you're forcing the spreader into my G-spot with every rough thrust and I'm fisting my hands in the sheets. I'm gasping, moaning as the waves keep coming, shaking under the force of of my overstimulation, and you're still talking. "Gonna plug up your pretty little cunt and keep you wet with me, keep you open and ready for whenever I want you."  
I've gone limp in your hands, letting you pull me on and off your cock in time with your thrusts. "I'm gonna tie your hands behind your back, pull your ass up just like it is now," the slap lands on the brink of too low, a savage reminder of your strength. "And them I'm gonna leave you there, naked, with a plug in each hole, ready and waiting to be ridden hard and put away wet. Ready for me to fucking flood you with my come and plug you up again, to do it over and over again until you can't breathe without it leaking down your thighs." Your rhythm has dissolved into brutal, jerky thrusts, you're right on the edge and all you need is to hear me say it.  
"What are you, little girl?"  
You've got a hand on the back of my neck and I feel it like a brand.  
"Yours." The word is the broken lovechild of a sigh and a yelp but you catch it and it shatters the last fragments of your control.

I can feel you pulsing inside me and I feel victorious, basking in the way you're pressing rough, open mouthed kisses along my shoulder while I roll my hips, playing with this piece of you I've managed to capture.

You're sitting back, pulling me with you, keeping your twitching length buried in my slick cunt. I'm bent double, folded in half.  
I can feel you reaching for something on the table beside you, feel the weight of something drop onto the bed beside my knee. You put your hands on my ass, pulling my cheeks apart and reaching again for the plug, pulling it gently from my twitching hole as it tries in vain to close the gape you've created.  
I whimper in a mix of relief and disappointment as it slides clear, smiling into the sheets at the way I'm too stretched to clench around the thumb you slide into the space it left.  
I'm folding myself forward, letting my cheek rest on my crossed arms and my chest settle on your sheets.  
"You did so good baby girl," you tell me, using the thumb in my hole and a hand on my ass to lift me off your cock, "You took it like a whore, crying like a virgin, my perfect little slut." You're rubbing soothing circles over my back, over my ass, over my thighs. Scooping up your leaking cum on thick fingers and pushing it back into my cunt. "How do you feel, princess?" You ask me gently, and I can't stop the truth from rolling off my tongue.  
"Empty. I feel empty."  
You laugh gently and pick up the plug you dropped by my knee, softer than the one that had been in my ass but twice the size it had started off. You rub it against the swollen lips of my pussy and I moan, arching closer.   
"Sure that's where you want it, princess?" You ask, trailing it up to my still gaping hole and back to my leaking cunt. I nod, trying to push myself onto it.  
"Good Girl." You push it into place with a single rough shove, trapping your come inside me and driving it so deep my pussy lips close over the base, hiding it from sight.  
"You were made for this, made to be Daddy's little fuck toy. Made to be used and filled and kept safe on Daddy's cock."  
Your hands are spreading apart my cheeks and you've got both thumbs in my hole, pulling it open.  
"How far is too far?" You ask me, "Is there anything I can't do to you?"

You've got a hand slowly jacking your half hard cock, three fingers sliding slowly into in my ass, and I'm too far gone to answer.  
You lean over to grab your game controller, a bottle of something cold and another joint, twisting your fingers inside me.  
"Sleepy, sweetheart?" You ask, lighting up and placing it at my lips. I take a draw and nod, holding my breath as you slide your fingers out of my ass. Wiping them on a towel before you pull my legs further around you, tipping me so my whole torso is resting on the bed while my hole hovers over your cock. You pull me down on my exhale, feeding your semi into my loose hole until I'm firmly seated in your lap.

I sigh in satisfaction as you harden further inside me, feeding me drags and sips from the bottle.  
I'm yawning, and you run a warm hand over my back and down to squeeze my ass. "You did so good, little girl. It's okay to rest now."  
I'm smiling as you pick up your controller and rest your hands on my ass to wait for the screen to load, I feel the vibrations before I even hear the music change.

"You want your headphones princess?"  
I nod sleepily and roll my hips, gently rocking myself to sleep on your cock as you settle my headphones over my ears and press play.


End file.
